The Fallen
by Mooduck
Summary: Luke leads a task force to free a planet from the Yuuzhan Vong. What will happen to them?


Disclaimer: SW isn't mine and I'm not getting any money for this

Disclaimer: SW isn't mine and I'm not getting any money for this.

THE FALLEN

"Hello Master Jade-Skywalker," Corran said gravely, after Mara opened the door. "I need to talk to you."

"Yes, of course, Corran. Please come in." 

As they walked to the living area, she noticed his unusual formality, and the difficulty he was having making eye contact. 

Corran closed his eyes for several seconds before he began to speak, as if he were trying to find the right words. This was also unusual for him. 

"I bring you both good and bad news, Mast--Mara. The Jedi have retaken Obroa Skai. We are now in a good position to reclaim Agamar and Bimmiel. It was not easy, and we lost many," Corran stopped as he felt his throat closing up. "One.... was Luke."

Corran stopped as he saw tears running down Mara's face, and he felt dampness on his own cheeks, which had become all too familiar since he had left Obroa-Skai. As Mara's chest began to heave in time to her sobs Corran moved close to her and was there just in time to catch her as her grief consumed her. 

After an immeasurable period of time, Nikana, Luke and Mara's three-year-old son, came up to them and tugged on Mara's shirt until she stopped, and turned towards him.

"Why you crying, Ama?" he asked, looking up at her with his innocent, blue-green eyes.

"I just got some very sad news."

"Ama, I give you hug. You feel better," Nikana said as he climbed up onto his mother's lap. Then he put his arms around her and stroked her hair. Then he sent her an image of a calm lake surrounded by trees. 

"You feel better, Ama?"

She looked at him in amazement as she realized what her son had done. She and Luke had done the exact same thing with him since he was a baby, whenever he had been scared. She felt grief well up inside again at the thought of Luke.

"Yes I do, little Jedi," replied Mara as she pulled him in to her arms and held him as if she would never let go.

"Hurts Ama. Ama stop," Nikana said as he tried to escape. She let him go and watched as he toddled over to a pile of toys in thekitchen and began to play.

"Corran could you tell me how... it happened?"

"Yes, I will Mara," he said as he let his mind wander back to that horrible day...   


* * * * *   


Luke, Corran, Jacen, Anakin and Jaina were one of the four teams sent to Obroa-Skai to retake it. After they landed in an isolated location, they set out with Luke and Anakin in front, Jacen and Corran on both sides, and Jaina at the rear. Each held their un-ignited lightsabers. As they were making their way to the control center, a thunderstorm began.

Suddenly six Yuuzhan-Vong warriors melted out of the shadows, twirling their amphistaffs. They engaged in a brief fight, which resulted in the deaths of each Yuuzhan-Vong. No one escaped unscathed. Everyone had some cuts and bruises, and Luke had a large gash on his left leg. 

The Jedi continued cautiously, constantly scanning their surroundings. They entered the control center with little trouble, and soon came to a large room that held seven Yuuzhan-Vong, one of which was the largest any of the Jedi had seen before. 

Luke faced this one and addressed him. 

"Your possession of this world is at an end."

"How do you see this, Jeedai?" he hissed, making it sound like an obscenity. "I know of no such ending."

"We are here to retrieve this world, and we will succeed. Take this message to your gods: you will not take this galaxy. You will be permitted to gather your forces and leave us peacefully. If you choose not to, all of you will be killed."

"You are wrong, Jeedai," he hissed. Then he signaled the others to attack.

The ensuing battle was fierce and bloody. Each side knew only one would triumph.

Periodically, the blood of either Yuuzhan-Vong or Jedi would spray into the room. Jaina turned her back to one creature briefly as she killed another. The first raised his amphistaff to strike Jaina's unguarded back. Luke saw this movement out of the corner of his eye and plunged his lightsaber into the Vong's body. The Yuuzhan-Vong leader took this opportunity to run his amphistaff through Luke's back. 

Luke's eyes went wide, and a look of complete surprise came onto his face. Anakin caught him as he fell to the floor.

"What should we do now, Master?" Jacen said as he turned around to face his uncle. Upon seeing him, he let out a small cry of shock, which caught Jaina and Corran's attention. 

He saw Anakin holding Luke in a rapidly growing pool of blood. 

Each collapsed to the ground in shock.

"Anakin...Jacen...Jaina," Luke said weakly, as he turned his head to look at each of them. "Do not grieve for me long. Take care of your mother. Tell her and your father I love them. I have always loved you and have complete faith in you." He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his strength, which was rapidly leaving him. When he looked again, he saw tears running down their faces.

Luke turned to face Corran next.

"You are a great Jedi, and a good friend. When I'm gone, bring my clothes and lightsaber to Mara." He paused as he was overcome by a wave of pain. "Tell Mara I love her and I...will be watching over her and Nikana. When he is old enough tell him about me and...what happened. Give...him...my lightsaber." Luke stopped speaking; his lungs were collapsing. He took a final look at them, and closed his eyes.

*I will be with you whenever you need me. Goodbye...*

Then Luke Skywalker father, husband, uncle, brother and friend joined with the Force. 

After Luke's body faded the four Jedi gave into their grief. Once they were able to gain some control they gathered Luke's clothes and lightsaber and headed back to the ship, where they contacted the other team and told them Obroa Skai was theirs. Then they blasted off into hyperspace. 

After they landed the Solos went home to their parents, while Corran went to see his family. After they had dinner, Corran went to do the thing he had been dreading since he had arrived... he had to tell Mara Jade-Skywalker, ex-Emperor's Hand and former assassin, that her husband was dead.   


* * * * *   


As Corran finished relating his sad story, he saw the new tears brimming in Mara's eyes; they began to cascade down her face. He held her in his arms as she released her grief and continued to cry, until she had no tears left. Eventually, her exhausted body shut down, and she fell asleep.

Mara awoke the next morning, surprised to find herself on the couch. 

*Why am I here?* she wondered. Then reality came crashing back, as she realized she had fallen asleep after finding out Luke had died.

She felt more tears forming with this thought, but she was able to control them this time, barely. Then she stood up, and went to check on Nikana.

When she entered his room she saw her son asleep in his bed, and Corran asleep in the chair next to him. She mustered a smile as she remembered all the times she had seen Luke in the same position. It hurt so much just to think about him. 

When she was able to tear her eyes away from the peaceful scene, she went into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. As soon as everything was ready, she woke Corran and Nikana. 

After they had finished eating, Nikana left to go play with his toys, while Mara and Corran cleaned up. 

"Well, I guess I should go home now," Corran commented, as the last dish was placed in the washing receptacle. "Mirax is probably worried about me. Please, call me if you need anything."

"Okay," Mara said as they neared the door. "Thank you for everything."

She stood by the door for a few moments after it had closed behind Corran while she considered what she was going to do next.

She decided to call Leia. After the connection was made, a disheveled, red-eyed Leia appeared on the screen. They talked for a while and planned the memorial service.   


Several days later...   


Mara looked out the window of her room and was astonished to see the large number of people who had come to the funeral. As she was gazing outside she felt a familiar prescience enter the room. She turned around to see Han, dressed in his general's uniform. 

She felt tears welling up in her eyes, a sensation which had become very familiar since Corran's visit, when she saw his face holding the same statement it had after Chewbacca died and while Leia was in the hospital.

"Are you ready Mara," he asked in a low voice.

"Yes. It's amazing how many people came for Luke's... funeral." As she spoke she felt her throat tightening, another painfully familiar sensation, as she burst into tears.

"Oh, Han," she wailed as she fell to the floor. Han sat down and held her as he stroked her back. When Mara stopped, Han helped her wipe her eyes, and they stood up together. He waited for a moment, so that Mara could compose herself, and then escorted her to a seat between Anakin and Jaina. 

After a minute, a young Jedi Mara didn't know asked for silence, and for everyone to be seated. After a few moments of silence Wedge Antilles, general and former leader of Rogue Squadron, went up to the platform and began to speak. 

"We are gathered here today to remember the life of one of our fallen comrades. War is never without sacrifice, and Luke Skywalker knew that well. He spent his life protecting the people of the galaxy from all evils. He grew up on Tattooine, raised by his uncle and aunt. He worked hard to help his uncle with their moisture farm. In his spare time, Luke and his friends would race through Beggar's Canyon, trying to shoot womprats. This experience was useful when he destroyed the first Death Star in the Battle of Yavin.

"After that battle, he was promoted to the rank of commander. He and I worked together to form a new fighter squadron comprised of the best pilots in the Alliance. This was Rogue Squadron, the most feared fighter squadron the Alliance had." Wedge continued to speak about the battles Luke had fought in against the Empire. Smiles came to many faces when he related the story of how Luke and Mara had met. 

When he finished, Wedge invited others to come up to share any memories of Luke.

Anakin got up and made his way to the podium, as Wedge took his seat.

"Uncle Luke trusted me when I thought nobody would. I... never got to thank him for that. I could always talk to him about anything. I…miss him a lot," Anakin finished as tears began to run down his face.

Han got up next, and gave his youngest son a pat on the back as Anakin returned to his seat. 

"I remember the first time I met Luke. He was a wide-eyed, naive, impatient, cocky kid. I probably would be here if it weren't for him. I owe him my life. If I hadn't agreed to take him to Alderaan, I'd never have met Leia and the Empire would still be in control of the galaxy. He—was a great friend." His voice cracked and a tear began to roll down his face.

"Sorry," Han managed, as he quickly returned to his seat.

Then Corran made his way to the podium.

"Luke changed the lives of many, including my own. I never would have become a Jedi if I hadn't met him. While I was at the Academy on Yavin IV, we had some disagreements about training. Whenever I had a problem about how things were executed, he'd always listen to what I had to say. He was a good teacher and a great friend. I'll never forget him." 

With this said, Corran left the podium. 

It soon became clear that no one else wanted to come speak; the assembly broke off into many small groups.

Mara was standing with Wedge and Iella when Corran came to them, a small package tucked under his arm.

"Mara, I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"It's Luke's clothes and lightsaber. He...wanted you to have them. He also requested that Nikana to have his lightsaber when he's older."

"Thank you," she said as she took the package.

"If there's anything I can do...."

"I'll let you know." 

Mara decided it was time for her to go back home. She got into her landspeeder and headed home. 

When she go to the door she was startled by an electronic scream. She rushed through the door, praying Nikana hadn't been hurt. She knew she would fall apart if anything happened to her son. She was relieved when she saw Threepio on the floor in the middle of Nikana's toys. Nikana was no where in sight.

"What happened to you Threepio?"

"Oh, hello Mistress Mara," the protocol droid said. "I was trying to get Master Nikana to come eat his supper, but he evaded me."

"Threepio, you have to be more careful," Mara said as she lifted Threepio to his feet.

"Will you be requiring my services, Mistress Mara?"

"No Threepio. You can go now."

"Thank you, Mistress Mara," Threepio said as he shuffled to the door. He stopped in front of the door and turned around.

"Allow me to extend my condolences about Master Luke's death. He was always most kind to Artoo and myself."

"Thanks, Threepio. Now go away."

After the door closed behind Threepio Mara beathed a sigh of relief. She knew he meant well, but there were times she was hard pressed to suppress her urge to slag him.

She stood there for a few moments before she decided to make something for her and Nikana to eat. She looked at what Threepio had made, and decided that maybe the reason Nikana didn't want to eat was because Threepio's meal didn't look palatable. The droid was great with languages, but he couldn't cook.

As she was preparing diner, she came to a realization. Life without Luke was going to be difficult, but she had to live so Nikana would at least have a mother.

When dinner was ready she brought it into Nikana's room.

"Ama, where Ada?"

"He's gone away for a while."

"Okay. I love you Ama."

"I love you too Nikana."


End file.
